MaxieMan
The Man I'm MaxieMan and I'm a goddamn superhero. I'm kind of a big deal in case you haven't heard. I force the memes around here, taking up old phrases like "Soup that eats like a meal" or new ones like "I was a ___ once, never again". People tell me I'm Narcissistic but honestly, can you blame me? My joining on vent was aided by the gods themselves and our ROCKING OUT was my admission to the Valhalla that we call FBSO. Aforementioned Rocking A few months after Brawl was released and my house was reduced to smoldering ash I was in a fairly mediocre TF2 match on Goldrush. While I was smashing heads as scout I noticed the name "Sho_Minamimoto" on the player list and my raging hardon for tripfaggotry was prodded by the hand of the man himself. I asked in voice chat casually "So uh... any tripfags here?" to which I was greeted: "Yeah, I am". The rest of that match was spent with me, Sho, Quartz and Shota all rocking out with the Pyro's air guitar taunt to delicious, delicious micspam. The next day my invitation to vent was graciously accepted and I joined the ranks of the Order. MaxieMan's Interests Whereas /v/ would make a normal man hate good video games, it has had the odd effect of instilling a love of AWFUL video games in MaxieMan. He enjoys the occasional streaming of the worst games he can find for the members of vent. Comics are very influential to him, and his goal in life is to one day be an illustrator for a major industry title. He prefers Marvel comics over others and enjoys reading various Spider-Man series and the Immortal Iron Fist. A cartoon lover since his childhood, MaxieMan is kept up to date with the latest animated shows and has recommended Avatar, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Dan Vs, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Thundercats to ventrilo (though few would give horses a go). MaxieMan is an intermediate level Beat-Boxer and likes to bust out beats for vent on occasion. He hopes to achieve the perfect rythmn for Sonic Spinball's Toxic Cave theme. Collecting road signs is a unique pass time for Maxie. He uses them as decorations in his otherwise plain post-fire room. He also loves 80's music. All '''80's music. You remember that one 80's song you hate? He '''LOVES that song. One day, after being stomped by Sho for the hundredth time in Street Fighter 3, MaxieMan decided to seclude himself from vent and hone his skills the mountains of tibet. His tireless training in street fighter 4 payed off when he finally returned to vent in september and proved himself to be one of the better players in vent. Though he has not surpassed Sho just yet, their rivalry is far from over. Ghost Hunting thumb|| a long standing tradition in MaxieMan's hometown is searching for supernatural events One such adventure ended in disaster as our hero unknowingly broke into someone's residence while looking for abandoned houses. Category:Members Category:Members